Mi Odio y tentación
by Tryssi
Summary: y la desnudó lentamente mientras pasaba su lengua por el ombligo hasta llegar a su vientre y empezar a ... - Rió maliciosamente- ¿Eres muy morbosa, no Granger?-


Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió hace mucho…

Bueno, bueno

No sé quien me habrá leído esta historia antes pero la eliminé y ahora vuelvo a subirla ^^

Disfrútenla.

**Editada**

* * *

><p>La odiaba, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, como nunca había odiado a nadie e incluso la odiaba más que a Potter y a Weasley.<p>

Disfrutaría tanto el momento en el que el señor tenebroso gobernara al fin el mundo mágico, estaba harto de tener que fingir que todo marchaba bien y que no pasaba nada, sabía que el momento se acercaba y por fin sería uno de "ellos".

Pero sobre todo, disfrutaría verla caer junto con sus amiguitos y "Zas" _game over _trío de oro. Ya no serán más trío.

Tenía tantas ansias de venganza que le picaban los dedos de una incertidumbre y un placer de sólo imaginar como la vería suplicar por su patética vida, la vería hacerse trizas delante de él, y eso era lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos: Destruirla lentamente, como nadie nunca lo había hecho. Quería ser el primero en hacerla pagar todas y cada una de sus humillaciones.

Odiaba la grandeza con la que ella se autonombraba, odiaba como se creía invencible junto con sus inútiles amigos.

Esa perra "sangresucia" no hacia más que entrometerse en sus planes de gobierno, no hacia más que desafiarlo en todo momento. Cómo le gustaría de una vez por todas acabar con ella, pero primero tendría que acabar con la pieza mayor; Poty, y después la comadreja. Esperaría lo que hiciera falta. La venganza se sirve mejor fría ¿No?

Incluso no le importaba acatar las órdenes del Lord sólo para verla totalmente desarmada y humillad. Estaba claro que después de la guerra él sería el nuevo señor tenebroso junto con su tía Bellatrix, aunque, tampoco se fiaba ni un pelo de ella, y al final desterraría también a su padre, era lo menos que se merecía.

Ahora su mente maquinaba miles de formas de hacerla pagar, miles de formas de humillación, planes para entrar en su habitación y estrangularla con sus propias manos si era posible, planes en los que en ninguno de ellos; ella salía muy bien parada que digamos.

Todo valía; el fin justifica los medios ¿No? Ése era su lema favorito.

Mientras caminaba furioso por las mazmorras decidió subir a la torre de astronomía para despejar un poco sus pensamientos y relajarse aunque fuera un poco de la tensión que lo embargaba en esos momentos.

Cuando iba por el tercer piso, todavía cavilando sobre sus planes de destrucción masiva, oyó unos pasos. Se escondió detrás de una armadura, por si venía Filch o la señora gato, que últimamente no paraban de rondar por allí.

Al parecer, estaban bastante alerta con los Slytherin, esos malditos rumores de que habían mortífagos iniciados. Le cabreaba a un tono inimaginable, alguien se había ido de la lengua, y lo pagaría fuera quien fuere.

Él mismo, ya lo era, y no se arrepentía, sólo esperaba el momento perfecto para acabar con todos sus tormentos. Por tormentos; se refería a los "sagresucia", a todos ellos. Sabía que tendría el "honor" de mancillarlos ¿No es bonita la vida ahora?

Cuando creyó no oír mas pasos, sacó la cabeza en busca de alguien. No había nadie, y con sigilo salió de su escondite.

De repente sintió como se le arrimaban al cuello y una voz en un intento de ser seductora le susurró al oído:

-Draquito , esta noche estaría muy bien que practicáramos nuestras ... batallas .- Decía una morena sonriéndole en el cuello, mientras se pegaba totalmente a su cuerpo melosamente.

Malfoy, hizo una especie de mueca en un intento de burla. Con algo de rabia, pero con cuidado se deshizo del agarre de la morena y le habló un tanto molesto. No podía negar que en su momento le pareció extremadamente arrebatadora pero ahora que la miraba, sólo le aburría y lo cabreaba. Otro día que hubiera estado en buen estado hasta hubiera accedido a tan indecorosa proposición pero hoy, no quería descargarse de esa manera.

-Hoy no tengo ganas, no estoy de humor Pansy, así que si no te importa, déjame en paz.- Decía irritándose un poco más.

Vio como los ojos de Pansy se arremolinaban de lágrimas y le temblaba la voz en un intento de decir una frase correctamente.

Rodó los ojos, con cansancio, y dio un largo suspiro

-¿Por qué me tratas así Draco?.-

-Me cansas Pansy, me cansas. Haz algo productivo por la vida y deja de joderme y por cierto cambia de numerito, ese ya lo tengo muy visto.- Finalizó dándose media vuelta dejando a una Pansy rabiosa.

Siguió pensando en un lenta venganza, sonrió malignamente, Pansy le había dado una buena idea. Podría violarla antes de matarla… ¡No, espera! Eso no sonó tan bien. Revovinemos y hagamos como si nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza a la "sangresucia" de Granger desnuda y gritando de dolor. Aunque el causarle dolor era placentero, el ver su cuerpo insípido no lo era nada.

Claro que no lo haría, era demasiado asqueroso, por favor, con una sangresucia JAMÁS. Aunque… con tal de verla sufrir; cualquier cosa.

Además de que es asexuada, sin vida social, sólo está con tíos, no tiene amigas, hasta podría ser lesbiana. Y con ese uniforme que le tapaba todo el cuerpo sin dejar un solo resquicio de su piel asquerosa, como si repudiara a los hombres.

Ella, repele a todo el sexo masculino con sus dientes largos, esa ropa de monja…que ni si quiera tenía ni una sola curva en ese cuerpo amorfo (Estaba casi seguro que así era el de ella) ese pelo que parece un estropajo, ya no tanto, pero sigue siendo un estropicio de niña, sólo era un intento desdibujado de mujer.

Pensado todo esto, redirigió sus pasos a la torre de astronomía. Cuando llegó allí, iba a abrir la puerta apresuradamente pero vio una luz encendida y le pareció extraño.

Se acercó. Al ver la escena, hizo una mueca de asco y rabia.

Ahí estaba ella de nuevo, leyendo un grueso libro de runas antiguas, o eso creía. Al parecer estaba muy concentrada en lo que leía, ya que ni si quiera reparó en que él había asomado un poco más la cabeza.

Siempre con la cabeza metida en un libro ¿No se cansa? Era viernes y ella ahí, leyendo, se nota que su vida social es poca, muy poca.

Iba a salir de detrás de la puerta para fastidiarla un rato, pero antes tenía que observar muy bien todos sus movimientos. Vio como ella se mordía lentamente el labio inferior mientras resoplaba, al parecer cansada para después, morder una pluma que llevaba en la mano mientras sus ojos se movían rápidamente.

No supo que era pero algo le inquietaba .

Salió de detrás de la puerta, y se dirigió hacia Granger con paso decidido. Sus pasos resonaban por toda la torre incluso podría jurar como sonaban por todo el castillo, pero ella no movía ni un sólo pelo tan inmersa que estaba en su lectura que no prestaba atención a nada.

Por sus labios, surcaba una sonrisa ladina como de malicia y travesura mientras se dirigía a la indefensa ratita de Granger.

Hermione seguía enfrascada en lo que leía que no reparaba en nada. Sus novelas rosas siempre la tenían igual, tal vez porque eso era lo que le faltaba en su vida.

No sabía por qué pero ... Cada vez que leía algo así, sólo le venía a la cabeza un nombre y una cabellera pelirroja. Y eso en vez de agradarla, la enfurecía , porque era algo que no controlaba, que no premeditaba. Eran amigos y ella estaba enamorada, no sabía como sacarlo de su mente ni de su corazón cuando él ya tiene dueña.

Pero había algo que también la inquietaba de vez en cuando, hacía unos meses que había empezado a tener sueños ... extraños con Malfoy, era de lo más irritante el no saber la causa.

En las clases no se concentraba lo suficiente, sus pensamientos ya no le pertenecían a ella, y no iba a permitirlo. Rememoraba una y otra vez todos esos sueños.

Se disponía a retirar a Malfoy de toda su mente, era algo totalmente nuevo, un deseo irremediable crecía en ella cada vez que su mirada grisácea se posaba en ella, aunque fuera una llena de odio.

Y ahora ella le odiaba más que nunca, por todo lo que le hacía sentir, sin pedirlo. Él no era nadie en su vida, NADIE, y nunca lo sería. Y también estaba Ron.

Después de aquel incidente en la tarde que había tenido con él, había ido directo a su sala común, no quería ver a nadie.

Él, la había retado en una de sus disputas a un duelo. Ella titubeó al principio, pero después al ver la mirada de sus amigos, accedió con seguridad. No iba a dejarse vencer ni mucho menos que la tomaran por cobarde, no le importaba lo que pensaran de ella, pero esta vez Malfoy se lo merecía.

El resultado final fue que Draco acabó sin varita y en el suelo. Al parecer, no sabe perder. Muy Slytherin de su parte.

Entonces, vio como una mano pálida le quitaba el libro de las manos, distrayéndola de todas sus cavilaciones.

Iba a protestar como una niña pequeña, haciendo pucheros, como los que solía hacerle a Ron y devolverle una gran sonrisa. Pero borró todo signo juguetón al darse cuenta con quien trataba.

Hizo una mueca de rabia y desagrado.

-¿Eres imbécil por naturaleza o tu madre te dejó caer cuando naciste?- Dijo mientras le miraba intensamente e intentaba arrebatarle el libro de las manos.

-No Granger, a mi me cuidan y tengo vida social no como tú, que se pasa los viernes leyendo estúpidas novelas románticas.- Dijo al darse cuenta del título; Enamorada del Diablo. Una mueca de diversión apareció en su rostro - Mira que dice aquí ... _y la besó tan apasionadamente que la dejó sin aliento_- decía leyendo con una voz con toda la intención de burlarse- _queriendo que ese momento no acabara jamás_…bla bla bla- Intenta seguir con la lectura pero Hermione no paraba sus intentos de arrebatarle el libro de las manos dando saltitos como estúpida.- Ahora vamos a otra página, mira ... qué curioso: _y la desnudó lentamente mientras pasaba su lengua por el ombligo hasta llegar a su vientre y empezar a _... - Rió maliciosamente- ¿Eres muy morbosa, no Granger?- Decía mirándola con rabia y cierta diversión.

Hermione tenía las mejillas arreboladas por lo que Malfoy acababa de leer. Tenía mucha rabia contenida, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Le odiaba.

-¿Te diviertes mucho Malfoy?- Dijo con burla.

-Sí, es divertido verte sufrir un rato.-

-Muy bien Malfoy, eres patético, ahora lárgate y déjame en paz.- Decía con los brazos cruzados mientras le hervía la sangre.

-¿Me dices a mi patético, sangresucia? ¿!Tú, que te pasas leyendo novelas románticas un viernes, encerrada aquí, sin nada qué hacer?¿La qué no tiene amigos, y si están con ella, es sólo por pena? Todos lo hemos notado Granger es así como te tratan, y todo por no ser bonita, ¿Qué lástima no? ¿Eso es lo que te hace falta verdad? Sólo eres una maldita rata de biblioteca una estúpida que se cree mejor que los demás. En el fondo, sólo eres una cualquiera- Todo esto lo dijo lleno de odio, y con toda la intención de herirla y que sufriera.

Hermione, con lágrimas devorando su rostro y con todas las fuerzas que tuvo le abofeteó.

El ruido sordo del golpe, rebotó en toda la torre, y por primera vez no sintió miedo de lo que pueda pasar después. Estaba demasiado dolida, para que algo le importara.

-Nunca más te dirijas a mi de esa manera, a mi me respetas, no soy Pansy.-

Draco lentamente levantaba su rostro la miró lleno de ira, su respiración era agitada. Era lógico que estaba apunto de estallar como un volcán, parecía un toro apunto de arrollar al torero. La veía enfurecida igual que él con los ojos ardiendo en llamas y algo que no supo identificar.

Pero Hermione no se movió y le miró con el mismo odio acumulado en las venas.

Draco, rápidamente se acercó a ella con furia y la acorraló contra la fría pared de piedra con fuerza , haciéndole daño, y que soltara un ligero gemido de dolor.

Hermione pataleaba, para que la soltara, pero él era más fuerte e inmobilizó sus piernas y agarró sus muñecas y las pegó contra la pared.

Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, demasiado, hasta llegar a su oído y le susurró tan templadamente; que dio miedo.

-Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso ... ¿!Me oíste! - alzando más la voz - Jamás ¿Quién te crees que eres para golpearme y pensar salir ilesa, para ponerme siquiera un dedo encima con tu sucia piel? No eres nadie.- Pero esto lo dijo muy cerca de su boca, sus narices casi se rozaban. La miraba a los ojos intensamente al igual que ella; gris y avellana.

-¿Es una amenaza Malfoy ... y si lo vuelvo a hacer, qué me harás? Porque te aseguro que ganas no me faltan ¿Me pegarás o qué, eres así de cobarde? De un Malfoy se puede esperar de todo.- Dijo tranquilamente sin perder el tono amenazador

-!¿Lo harías, he ... eres un cobarde?.- Alzando un poco más la voz.

Draco iba a contestarle la mejor de sus respuestas , pero se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, de que tenían sus cuerpos pegados el uno con el otro.

De hecho, podía sentir aquellas curvas que creyó inexistentes y un vientre plano debajo de esa blusa holgada.

Gracias a esos vaqueros, podía saber que tenía unas piernas muy firmes y torneadas, muy bien dibujadas. Sus caderas; que eran lo suficientemente anchas y sus pechos que no eran tan pequeños como había imaginado.

Todo aquello lo desconcertó por completo, nunca pensó que ella gastara semejante cuerpo. Si era así, entonces ¿Por qué lo ocultaba?

Por una milésima de segundo un sentimiento reconfortante le inundó, al saber que, probablemente, era el único que conocía los encantos escondidos de esa muchacha totalmente desconocida para él.

Hermione también se dio cuenta de ello, de las respiraciones agitadas, del cuerpo de marfil que parecía tener Malfoy y eso no le gustaba para nada, sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó a más no poder y empezó a removerse nerviosa.

Malfoy lo notó y sonrió.

-¿Nerviosa Granger?- Dijo arrastrando las palabras, y un dejo seductor.- Te odio.

Entonces, vio como ella, inconscientemente(N/A: o no jaja) se mordía el labio inferior mojándolos un poco.

-El sentimiento es mutuo Malfoy- Dijo muy suavemente.

-¡Ja! ¿A si?

-Sí-

Malfoy empezó a inspeccionar su rostro ahora que lo tenía tan cerca.

Empezó por sus cejas ni muy gruesas, ni muy finas de un tono café, unos grandes ojos marrones que destilaban vitalidad, su nariz pequeña y con unas graciosas pecas. Bajó un poco más y se encontró con sus labios entreabiertos, rosas, carnosos, mojados, deseables; demasiado para su gusto, y cuando vio como ella pasaba la lengua por ellos le pareció una invitación de lo más sexy.

Se acercó un poco más y hubo un ligero roce de labios que hizo que Hermione se estremeciera.

Hermione ya no pensaba ¿Qué pretendía, y qué era aquel extraño calor que se formaba y empezaba a subir por su vientre?

-Te odio.- Añadió ella, en un intento de alejarlo

-No más que yo.- Dijo y a continuación volvió a rozar sus labios con los de ella.

-¿Qué haces?.-

Malfoy encontró la forma perfecta para turbarla y jugar un poco.

Y volvió a rozarlos.

A Hermione la estaba volviendo loca.

-Dime Hermione ... ¿Quieres que te bese?- Dijo mientras liberaba sus manos y pasaba las suyas por las caderas de ella.

-No.-No muy segura de ello

-¿No?-Decía mientras pasaba lentamente sus manos por la cintura de ella, la sintió estremecerse.

Volvió a sus labios y los mordió. Esta vez, ella gimió ligeramente.

Draco, sonrió al saber el sufrimiento que provocaba en ella.

-Hasta que no me digas que quieres que te bese, no lo haré- Sonreía, disfrutaría humillarla.

-No quiero que me beses- Dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Una fuerza mayor, lo invitó a su boca, a probarla. Iba a hacerlo porque en el fondo ella quería, lo sabía y él ... bueno …él !No!

¿Qué estás pensando? ¡Tienes que humillarla! pensó

Pasó su nariz por el cuello de la chica, lentamente, alterándola.

-¿Segura?.-

Hermione se rindió, no aguantaba más.

-No, si quiero que me beses.-

Él, sonrió con malicia. Estúpida.

-¿De verdad creías que te besaría? Ni en tus mejores sueños, pequeña.-

Se alejó de ella y se dirigió a la salida con paso altivo pero con una sensación extraña. Sintió una punzada en su pecho. No sabia por qué. Estaba contento, sí, todas caían a sus pies y lo mejor de todo; la había humillado como quería hacer, aunque eso sólo era una pequeña gota de lo que le esperaba.

Hermione seguía en la torre. Sintió rabia consigo misma. Claro, ¿Quién se iba a fijar en ella? Y la humilló, sí, él había conseguido lo que quería.

Draco estaba en su habitación recordando como tuvo a Granger en la torre. Así que la sangresucia también se moría por un beso. Pero había algo raro en todo aquello. Recordó lo cerca que había estado de ella, cuando sintió todo su cuerpo, cuando rozó sus labios, cuando los mordió...Todavía tenía impregnado el sabor de los labios de ella en su boca; Dulce.

_Al día siguiente._

Hermione, aquel día, había decidido ser más digna y no se dejaría llevar por nada. Curiosamente, no hubo ningún miembro del sexo masculino que no se fijara en ella.

Draco no paraba de observarla y entonces vio como se mordía el labio ... Maldita sea él luchando contra todos sus deseos y ella provocándole ¿Por qué tenía que hacer aquello? No sabe que ahora mismo podría saltarle encima y besarla en ese instante como había querido hacer en la torre ¿En qué pensaba? No, por Merlín, se estaba desesperando ¿Qué le pasaba?

Llegó la noche ...

Draco paseaba por el pasillo, y no prestaba atención al frente ... sólo miraba el suelo.

Ella venía en dirección contraria con un montón de libros en las manos así que no veía por donde caminaba.

Entonces, los dos chocaron irremediablemente.

Él cayó encima de ella. Hermione todavía no había reaccionado, cuando abrió los ojos, se agarró la cabeza se inclinó un poco, todavía sin saber que había encima de ella.

-Lo siento, fue culpa mía- Iba a dirigirle una de sus mejores sonrisas pero borró todo rastro de ella cuando se dio cuenta quien era.- Quítate.- Dijo mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima y ponerse de pie.

Pero él no la dejó y la agarró de la barbilla suavemente.

-¿Qué quieres?¿Volver a humillarme? No, gracias.- Se puso de pie y rápidamente recogió sus cosas. Haciéndole ver que realmente era un imbécil.

Pero ¡Ah no! Las cosas no se quedarían así.

La volteó bruscamente haciéndola chocar contra su pecho.

Lo único que hizo fue rozar sus labios con los de ella. La sintió suspirar. Sonrió; la tenía loca.

Cuando estuvo apunto de probar su boca, ella, atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos y se apartó con una sonrisa. Dejándolo confundido.

-¿De verdad creías que iba a besarte Malfoy? Ni en tus mejores sueños.- dijo mientras, esta vez, sí se daba la vuelta para irse tan dignamente.

¡Mierda! ¿Ahora tendría que rogarle para conseguir un maldito beso de su boca? Se sentía rabioso. Había conseguido dejarle con las ganas. Maldita Granger, cuando pensó que al fin ella se rendiría como la primera vez, se sintió victorioso, pero ahora se sentía humillado.

Por un momento se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho en la torre de astronomía. Estaba completamente a su merced, la tenía sumisa y suplicando por sus labios y caricias. Al recordarlo, se sintió furioso con ella y con él mismo.

Tenía la sensación que cuando probara de ella, terminaría con todo esto… o eso creía.

Y con una sonrisa se dirigió a su sala común.

Sabía que, hoy no, pero algún día esa orgullosa.._**.acabaría por rendirse.**_

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal me quedó chicas?<p>

¿Bien? Jeje no sé, denme sus opiniones ;)

Reviews! :D


End file.
